Meeting you again
by PlaidBookworm
Summary: It's been years since Cammie and Zach have seen each other, what if it's new years eve, what could happen if someone gets a call and goes on a mission? WAS a one-shot now a story. CO-WRITTEN WITH J-M-S123 Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FanFic, and if you like it, could you write in some ideas for other stories, Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

'So, what do you want to do?' I asked.

Let me explain, my name is Cameron Morgan, but I like to be called Cammie, I have graduated from Gallagher Academy and all of you people that have a level-4 clearance knows that it's a spy school, blah blah blah.

I work at the CIA and have the most amazing 3 best friends in the world ever. Rebecca Baxter, only call her that if you want to live, Elizabeth Sutton, we call her Liz for short and she's the genius of us, and lastly there's Macey Mchenry, yes the senators daughter is a spy, she's simply put it, amazing and a know-it-all boy translator. We were all roommates at Gallagher, and sort-of still are. I mean me and Bex share an apartment together and Macey and Liz do but there's is massive because Macey _is_ the senators daughter after all.

We are trying to think of something to do because we were…bored. Yep (popping the p) bored. On New Years Eve.

'I don't know, Cam, I have no more hacking to do(insert sad, bored face here)' Liz said exasperated.

After 2 minutes and 43 seconds Bex's face lit up and said 'I know, let's go to a karaoke bar! There's a new one somewhere round here called Opia Music Bar. It's supposed to be really good.'

'Ah, great idea Bex!' Macey exclaimed.

At the bar…

'Whoa, it's packed in here!' I said astounded as Bex and Liz were pushed into me.

Macey shook her head in disgust and went to the bar to order drinks, ushering us girls to come with her. She turned around and waved her hand at the bartender who was, let me just say this, HOT! 'Hey, can I have 4 cokes. Now.'

We, as in Bex, Liz and me, just shook our heads and let Macey do what she does best. Be bossy. Not long after we got our drinks and headed over to a booth I looked around for escape routes. Instinct I guess. It was decked out with lots of florescent lights and people from teenagers, 20-somethings and lots of women and men in tight pants and hippie clothing. But the hippie people weren't the people who made my eyes widen and catch my breath and gasp. The girls seemed to have noticed because they all looked at me and cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the booth not far away from where we were sitting.

They all turned and had the same reaction I did. Sitting there was them. Him. Mr Zachary Goode himself laughing at a joke that one of his 'buddies' just said. With him was Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson and another man. We haven't seen them since the tombs and the day he asked me to run away with him. I never did. And THAT kiss years ago. Zach hasn't changed one bit except that he might have gotten taller, bigger muscles and some 2-days old facial hair on his face. Is it possible that Zach has gotten hotter. God I have missed him so much!

I instantly started up a plan and Macey must have noticed cause she gave me a-you-tell-me-or-else look. So I told her, Liz and Bex my plan.

'Bloody hell Cam, that's brilliant!' Bex said, letting her British accent come through.

A little while later when we were behind a curtain waiting for our cue a man about mid-thirties walked up on stage and said 'Welcome to Opia Music Bar, tonight starting us off is a group of ladies and me singing What do you take me for by Pixie Lott ft. Pusha-T!'

With that the crowd started clapping and we came out microphones ready and starting to 4 guys shocked faces, I know no smirking!

The music started and we started singing. **(A/N i would listen to the song while your reading this)**

Bex- **Bold**

Macey- _Italics_

Liz- **Bold underline**

Me- _Italics underline_

Larry- _**everything**_

Us girls- normal

Actions- (Brackets)

(We started around Larry and started doing sexy-ish moves)

_**Let's go**_

_**Uh, the drop-top specialist**_

_**Yes, we turn heads like an exorcist**_

_**Red bottoms on our feet looking devilish**_

_**We take it to the next level, feel effortless**_(We walked off stage, into the crowd, once we did our line)

**I'm tired of you kicking the dirt, just want the dust to settle**

_I'll find just what I deserve, if you cant do better_

**Can't say that you'll take your time, before the sweet turns sou****r**

_You changed right before my eyes, you picked the wrong flower_

(We make our way weaving through the tables and chairs over towards Zach and his table)

_Don 't know what you think I'm after_

Don't think I can take anymore

_Don't know what you think I'm after_

What do you take me for, what do you take me for

**Then I'm like whatever**

**Go on right through the front door**

_Bye I'll see ya later_

What do you take me for, what do you take me for

(We got to Zachs table and started singing around them and dancing slutty-ish-I don't know why but it went with the music)

**Boy now that the tables have turned, let me see you begging**

_It's a hard life lesson to learn, when its me you're not getting_

**So low but you're all alone, and now you got no power**

_Let go cos I'm cutting the rope, guess you climbed the wrong tower_

(We left them shocked and mouths open, then walked back towards the stage, shaking our hips a little bit more)

_Don't know what you think I'm after_

**Don't think I can take anymore**

**Don't know what you think I'm after**

What do you take me for, what do you take me for(Back flip onto the stage then Macey and Bex did a backwards cartwheel)

**Then I'm like whatever**

_Go on right through the front door_

**Bye I'll see ya later**

What do you take me for, what do you take me for

(Dance around larry and grinding up his leg)

_**Two kids in a bucket bucket,**_

_** The way you handle this,Yeah I'm disgusting**_

_**Never been busted, treat me like a suspect**_

_**Why am I the one that just can't be trusted**_

_**Try harder, discuss it, why bother **_

(Looking into his eyes while dancing around him in a circle)

_**I made you, I'll make another and she'll go further**_

_**And you can bet a million on it**_

_**South of France on a yacht with us chillin on it**_

(Dance routine-any)

**Don't know what you think I'm after**

**Don't think I can take anymore**

_Don't know what you think I'm after_

_What do you take me for, what do you take me for_

**Then I'm like whatever**

**Go on right through the front door**

_Bye I'll see ya later_

_What do you take me for, what do you take me for_

De-de-de-de-de-duh-duh

And with that the crowd went nuts. So we went off stage walking no -strutting- towards Zach and his table, I strutted towards Zach, closed his mouth and said 'Hey, Blackthorne boy, don't want to catch flies no do we?' and walked away, swaying my hips as I went. The girls obviously did the same because when we left they were shocked still, when we got to the booth though, they were deep in conversation because there heads were together and when they'd finished they were smirking.

After about 5 minutes we were about to find out because Larry was up there making an announcement saying 'Now, we had a group of 4 guys singing a song dedicated to you four lovely ladies,' pointing to us, '

Then as if on que Zach, Grant, Jonas and the other guy came on took a mic and said 'Hey guys, I'm Zach, this is Grant, Jonas and Nick,' pointing to each of themselves when he said their names, 'and were going to be singing Fight for you by Jason Derulo.' Ah so that's the other guys name, I looked over towards Macey and she just starting giving daggers towards the Nick guy, hmm wonder what that's about, I'll have to ask her about that later.

Zach- **bold**

Grant- _italics_

Jonas- **bold underline**

Nick- _italics underline_

All- normal

Actions- **(brackets bold)**

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you...**

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

**Just like the rain down in Africa**

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!_

I'd fight for you!

_Heybabumbaya x2_

I'd fight for you!

_Heybabumbaya x2_

I'd fight for you!

**Friends are cool**

_But we both know_

_They don't wanna see us togethe_r

**Don't wanna lose**

**What I live for**

_I'm willing to do whatever..._

'Cause I don't wanna see you cry

Give our love another try

I bet we get it right this time

As long as you're prepared to fight

**I don't wanna live another day(hey! )**

_Without your body next to me_

**I'm not gonna let them break us down(hey! )**

_'Cause baby I know now! (Yeah! )_

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**

_(I'd fight for you)_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_(I'd fight for you)_

Just like the rain down in Africa

_(I'd fight for you) _

**It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for**

_Whoa-oh-whoa!_

**Lets go!**

_What they say_

**It don't even matter**

_They don't really understand(Whoa! )_

**Without each-other**

_We are barely breathin'_

**Lets get air in these hearts again**

**'Cause I don't wanna see you cry(cry)**

_Give our love another try(try)_

**I bet we get it right this time(time)**

_As long as you're prepared to fight_

**Prepared to fight**

**I don't wanna live another day(no! )**

_Without your body next to me(no! )_

**I'm not gonna let them break us down(hey!** )

'Cause baby I know now!

_Know now know now! (Whoo! )_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

**(I'd fight for you)**

**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do**

**(I'd fight for you)**

_Just like the rain (Just like the rain x2)down in Africa_

_(Just like the Rain) _

**(I'd fight for you)**

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighing for_

**Whoa-oh-whoa! **

**(I'd fight for you)**

**Heybabumbaya x2**

_I'd fight for you!_

**Heybabumbaya x2**

_(Vinino, vinino se pase)_

**If you got someone that's worth fightin' for**

_Don't let nobody hold ya down_

**Let me hear say**

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

**Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh(Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh)**

_And if you found someone that's worth dyin' for(Oh! )_

_That one you can't live without Let me hear say_

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)**

_Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh(Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do**

_(I'd fight for you)_

_Just like the rain down in Africa_

**(I'd fight for you)**

**It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for**

_WHOO!_

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

(I'd fight for you)

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

(I'd fight for you) Just like the rain(Just like the rain x2) down in Africa

(Just like the Rain)

(I'd fight for you)

It's gonna take some time but I know (Whoa-oh-oh-oh) you're worth fighting For!

Whoa-oh-oh-oh!

Finishing the song his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face, I could smell him from here, I missed him being close with me to hold me. He slowly put his mouth towards mine and then our lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was just a one-shot but its now turned into a proper story. CO-WRITTEN with J-M-S123. PLEASE REVIEW. Any criticism and advice...ENJOY!**

PREVIOUSLY:

Finishing the song his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face, I could smell him from here, I missed him being close with me to hold me. He slowly put his mouth towards mine and then our lips met.

The fact that I hadn't heard anything from Zach since Blackthorne left Gallagher was nagging me from the back of my head when our lips met. The bar erupted in cheers. I could faintly make out the guys whistling and saying that Zach was finally going to get some and the girls telling them that I wasn't that easy. Once the kiss ended I was still in shock and I must have had a dazed expression on my face because Zach took one look at my face and started smirking.

'Ah, there's that smirk I've missed so much.' I thought but then I realized we were still on stage and everyone was staring at us. I instantly felt my face start to burn and was 99.9% sure that a flaming hot blush was starting to appear on my face. I grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him of stage and out through the back door. That kiss didn't mean I had forgiven him; we still had A LOT to talk about. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that the second Zach had kissed me, I had subconsciously forgiven him. I didn't want to, but it was Zach and Zach will always hold a special part of my heart.

"Zach…"

"Cammie…" We both started speaking at the same time and by just looking at each other we started to laugh just like old times.

"You go first Cammie." Wow, I guess he had learnt how to act like a gentleman(FINALLY). Not that he wasn't amazing when we had the ball, but that was a cover and this was the real thing, at least I hope it is.

"Okay then. Zach why didn't you ever contact me once Blackthorne left Gallagher? I waited for a very long time hoping that you would one day pop up in those mysterious ways of yours but you never did. Do you know how heartbroken I was? I was in pieces. It was worst than what happened with Josh. Just, Zach….. did you even ever think about me or was I just a conquest to be won? Did you have your fun toying with my emotions and then leaving me broken hearted? Because in all honesty Zach, what you did probably hurt more because you kissed me and then left forever." I had just poured my heart out and then I realized that a spy should never do that I had no idea why I even did. I waited for an answer but all I got was Zach looking at me with a shocked expression. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity but was only 2 minutes and 45 seconds, I turned around with my head held high and walked back into the bar. If he didn't want to stay with me, the least he could've done was apologize, but I wasn't going to let him see the tears streaming down my face so I ran and ran. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me, or so I thought they were his footsteps.

"Look Zach, I've been humiliated enough can you just leave me alone!" I turned around ready to see Zach but instead I saw a man with a scar running from his hairline all the way to the bottom of his neck.

"Um…. may I help you?" I asked while mentally sizing up my chances of winning in case he was going to attack me.

"Yes. I'm actually looking for someone, I was wondering if you could tell me if you've seen her, Ms..?"

"Morgan. And whom are you looking for?" I was already very suspicious when he got a glint in his eyes when I mentioned my last name and an evil grin covered his face.

"I'm actually looking for Cameron Morgan, which I think is you. Don't worry I'm only the messenger. I can't tell you who sent me but I will tell you this. If you don't stop going on missions and taking down terrorist groups, you will be the one taken down. Not just you but you and all your little friends are we understood?" Now he had this look like he wanted me to disagree just to hurt me.

"Crystal. Now get out of here before I hurt you." I was trying to be meancing but the guy was twice my size, even with my 5 inch heels!

"You know the boss never said I couldn't hurt you, he just said not to kill you. Now lets have some fun." After he said this a fist connected with his face and knocked him out and 5 feet away from me. When the guy turned around it was Zach.

"Now Gallagher Girl, you shouldn't be running away like that, now look what you've done, you could've been seriously hurt. Do you think I could live with myself if you were hurt? I would die." He had this intense look in his face that told me he was being truthful but I still had my doubts.

"I don't want your pity okay Zach? Just go and act like we never saw each other tonight, that's what I'm going to do." I turned around again and started walking back to the bar. I felt Zach grab my arm and pull me back into him.

"No Gallagher Girl, I can't do that and you know it. Look I know I didn't contact you and I'm really sorry, but please hear me out. I promise it'll be worth it." He looked like he needed to tell me something important so I decided to hear him out.

"Okay fine but hurry I have to get back to my friends and the people who love me." I said trying to sting his ego but it didn't work it looked like I had just given him the perfect opportunity.

"Well, you won't have to go very far for someone who loves you, because you are with someone who loves you right now." I was 100% not expecting that. I was still waiting for the 'fooled you' but it never came. "I love you Gallagher Girl; I'm sorry I didn't contact you, I truly am, but I never stopped thinking about you and I love you and always will." When he finished he slowly started leaning into me and I was leaning up and as our lips were about to meet….. my cell phone rang. It wasn't just any cell phone; it was my work cell phone that only 2 people called, my secretary or the director. My bet was on the latter, so I instantly pulled out my phone and pressed accept. Zach looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Agent Morgan, this is the Director speaking. I need you and any other agent that you may be with to immediately report to my office and yes that includes Agent Goode and his friends. Be here in half an hour."

And just as suddenly as he had called he had hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, Agent Morgan, this is the Director speaking. I need you and any other agent that you may be with to immediately report to my office and yes that includes Agent Goode and his friends. Be here in half an hour." And just as suddenly as he had called he had hung up. _

-PAGEBREAK-

We, that means Me, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas were now walking through the halls of the CIA to the directors office.

Before I could knock on his door he said 'Come in.' like he usually does and we all went in and sat down, which isn't easy when theres a massive desk and 9 agents in there. (A/N director is an agent)

'Please sit down,' Edward Townsend said. Yep he was promoted to director 10 months, 19 days and 3 hours ago. 'Your mission, there was a tip off from Brazil 3 hours ago that a few ex-COC agents were there.'

Now this shocked me because we took down every single agent there was 2 years ago. Suddenly everyone started talking at once.

'Why didn't I get notified?'

'What the bloody hell are they doing back?'

'What do you think they want?'

'I swear im gonna kill em all!'

'Why wasn't I the first to know?'

'I'm hungry'

The last one was obviously grant, and we just looked at him and shook our heads, even Townsend.

'When do we leave?' I asked, well more demanded. I was a bit stressed right now, I had just seen my ex-boyfriend, well if you could call him that, and now I had found out that the COC could be back oh and I bet Macey and Bex will torture me later. With make-up and tweezers and every other known thing to a woman.

'You leave tomorrow at 19:00 hours (A/N if any of you don't know it's 7 pm), flight 6237 to Rio De Janerio, Brazil.'

'TOMORROW!' Macey screeched. I tell you if we wernt spies and learnt to cover our emotions then we would all be on the crying. Then she started ranting and raving 'Theres no time to shop! What about the clothes and make-up and-'

'MACEY!' Liz screamed. That time we flinched. Liz never screams unless she's in trouble or has a problem, I can't figure out which one it is.

'Yes?' Macey said almost timidly and quietly.

'I love you an all but paalease stop talking about clothes and make-up, I'm getting a headache.' Me and you the same sister.

'Okay' Macey said with a happy smile, for once.

'Everyone' Townsend stood up with a pile of manila folders(A/N They're the fancy yellow work folders) which I was guessing were our covers 'Your covers,' yep I was right, 'learn them and good luck. Dismissed'

The covers went like this…

Cameron Morgan

Name: Samantha Hill or 'Sam'

Age: 22

Appearance: Thin, wavy brunette hair, hazel eyes

Personality: Commanding, enjoys attention, loves to party

Relationship: Single

Reason on 'vacation': With best friends and two other single friends (Macey, Nick and Zachary)

Rebecca Baxter

Name: Becky Young

Age: 23

Appearance: Thick, black long hair, brown eyes

Personality: loud, loves her friends, loves to party, likes attention from guys, show off

Relationship: In a relationship with Harrison White (Grant Newman)

Reason on 'vacation': With boyfriend and 2 other friends (Grant, Elizabeth and Jonas)

Elizabeth Sutton

Name: Beth Kiddston

Age: 22

Appearance: Light brown hair, usually curly, blue eyes

Personality: quiet, loves her friends, likes books, doesn't like too much PDA with her boyfriend

Relationship: In a relationship with Greg Kay (Jonas Anderson)

Reason on 'vacation': With boyfriend and 2 other friends (Jonas, Rebecca and Grant)

Macey McHenry

Name: Madison Pearce

Age: 23

Appearance: Thick, chocolate brown hair, green eyes

Personality: loves her friends, loves to shop and party, likes attention from guys, stubborn, show off

Relationship: Single

Reason on 'vacation': With best friends and two other single friends (Cameron, Zachary and Nick)

Zachary Goode

Name: Nathan Grey

Age: 24

Appearance: Short brown hair, straight, hazel eyes

Personality: Cocky, Rarely shows his emotions and feelings, likes PDA

Relationship: Single

Reason on 'vacation': With best mate and two other single friends (Nick, Macey and Cameron)

Grant Newman

Name: Harrison White

Age: 23

Appearance: short light brown wavy hair, blue eyes

Personality: Can be a jerk, sometimes cocky, works out a lot, can be a real softie, likes food

Relationship: In a relationship with Becky Young

Reason on 'vacation': With girlfriend and 2 other friends (Rebecca, Jonas and Elizabeth)

Jonas Anderson

Name: Bradley Fog

Age: 22

Appearance: Blonde short hair, hazel eyes

Personality: Quiet, can be loud if he has to, likes a bit of PDA with girlfriend

Relationship: In a relationship with Beth Kiddston (Elizabeth Sutton)

Reason on 'vacation': With girlfriend and 2 other friends (Elizabeth, Rebecca and Jonas)

Nick Cross (A/N don't know his last name)

Name: Noah Wood

Appearance: Dark brown straight hair, really short hair, brown eyes

Personality: Annoying, cocky, likes PDA, not afraid of anything

Relationship: Single

Reason on 'vacation': With best mate and two other single friends (Zachary, Macey and Cameron)

'Well it looks like were going to have to do some changes.' Zach said.

'Oh god.' I moaned.

'Why 'oh god' Camster?' Grant asked.

Then as if the devils themselves wanted to kill me themselves Macey did for me.

'Makeee-oveerr!' She sung.

'That's why Granster,' I said mocking him 'that's why.'


End file.
